The Thief and The Police
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Kejar-kejaran antara perampok elit dan para polisi. Pemuda bertopeng dengan polisi berambut biru. Siapa yang sangka takdir akan memainkan mereka? A KagaKuro fic duet by me and Cheese-san. Totally AU. Typo(s) dkk selalu menyertai fic ini. Mind to review? :3


Sebuah bank di jalan xxx telah di rampok oleh sekelompok orang bertopeng. Brankas utama bank tampak sedikit gosong, sepertinya para perampok itu menggunakan sejenis bom waktu untuk membuka paksa pintu brankas dengan ketebalan 10 senti itu. Menurut kesaksian para pegawai bank dan _client_, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pembobolan brankas. Mereka hanya ingat ada tiga orang bertopeng yang masuk ke bank dan melemparkan sesuatu ke lantai. Kemudian kepulan asap tebal memenuhi ruangan tersebut hingga mereka tidak melihat apa-apa... kecuali gelap.

* * *

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket tetap milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_

**A/N: **AU. Typo(s), OOC dan kawanannya mungkin selalu menyertai fanfic ini

Ah ya.. ini fanfic duet perdana(?) antara saya dan cheese-san :3

Satu lagi, picture by the owner. Bukan milik kami

Douzo~

**.**

* * *

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ternyata, sedang terjadi kejar-kejaran antara komplotan perampok yang baru saja membobol brankas sebuah bank dengan para polisi Tokyo. Sekitar lima unit mobil polisi berwarna dark blue dikerahkan untuk menyergap para perampok gila itu. Di barisan paling depan, sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna merah dengan stiker warna hitam bermotif seperti bekas cakaran hewan dan satu mobil _sport_ sewarna yang ada di belakangnya.

"YIIHAA~!" Teriak nyaring salah seorang perampok dengan topeng berwarna cokelat dan garis cakar berwarna kuning yang duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi mobil. Jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka. Dengan beringas orang tersebut menekan pelatuk _glock_* di kedua tangannya secara bergantian ke mobil polisi yang ada di belakang sambil sedikit melongokkan kepala.

"Alex, jangan habiskan pelurumu sekarang." Pengguna topeng lain —yang ini berwarna putih dengan motif cakaran hitam— sedikit menasehati rekannya. Meski begitu, pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan karena dia yang mengemudikan mobil.

Jalan yang mereka lalui kali ini cukup sepi. Si pengemudi mengurangi perseneleng dan menyalakan _NOS_, lalu menginjak kopling dan menambah persenelengnya lagi. Menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam supaya cepat terbebas dari kejaran polisi.

Hanya sepersekian detik saja...

Para polisi itu menghentikan mobil serentak, pertanda menyerah. Percuma saja mengejar mobil yang kecepatannya jelas melampaui rata-rata. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga.

"Bhu, Tatsuya tidak seru! Aku 'kan mau lebih banyak bersenang-senang~ jarang-jarang aku bisa bermain dengan para polisi." Alex sedikit protes, namun yang disebut Tatsuya tahu bahwa perkataan wanita itu hanyalah candaan.

"Candaanmu tak lucu, Alex. Ayo pulang, aku yakin Kagami pasti sudah sampai di rumah."

Alex memainkan senjatanya, lalu menatap Himuro sebentar. "Kali ini berapa yang kita dapat, Tatsuya?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya 250 ribu dollar."

Alex menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepala di kaca jendela. "Hah, sedikit sekali, biasanya juga tak segitu."

"Setidaknya kita bisa pesta malam ini." Himuro tersenyum tenang, setidaknya mereka bisa foya-foya untuk minum-minum atau pergi ke bar.

"Yeiy, pestaaa~" Alex terkikik pelan.

.

.

Kuroko menyesap _vanilla shake_-nya dengan tenang. Tak peduli dengan temannya yang sedang mondar-mandir tak karuan. Ia memandang temannya yang tampak gusar, raut wajah masam terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Aomine-_kun_. Yang kemarin tak usah dipikirkan." Kuroko berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sedang gusar tak karuan.

"Apanya yang tak usah dipikirkan, Tetsu? Kau lihat 'kan kemarin kita hampir saja menangkap si bedebah-bedebah itu! Andai saja waktu itu kita lebih cepat, setidaknya kita bisa menangkap anggotanya yang bermotor itu!"

"Hampir, Aomine-_kun_. Hampir." Kuroko mengoreksi. "Dan aku ragu jika kita bisa menangkap salah satu dari mereka. Ingat, Aomine-_kun_, mereka itu profesional."

Tampaknya Aomine mulai tenang, garis-garis wajahnya mulai mengendur dan bahunya terlihat rileks. Akhirnya, Aomine duduk di depan Kuroko sebelum melihat jendela luar yang menampakkan langit biru.

"Ya... kau benar, Tetsu. Lalu, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

Kuroko berhenti menyesap minumannya. Mata jernihnya terlihat tenang dan tegas dalam waktu yang sama. "Mereka susah dilacak, Aomine-kun. Tapi yang kutahu... sepertinya 'kepala' dari kelompok mereka adalah si pengendara motor itu."

Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kalau itu, sih, aku juga tahu!"

Kuroko tak menggubris perkataan Aomine. Ia hanya terdiam, membayangkan wajah si 'ketua' _the claws_ itu. Entah kenapa, ada hal yang mendorongnya untuk melihat wajah itu.

.

.

.

Himuro Tatsuya mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar yang ada di lantai dua kediamannya. Terdengar pelan ada yang berkata "masuk saja" dari dalam kamar tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera membuka pintu.

"Kagami, kau tidak makan?" Himuro mendekati pemuda berambut sewarna darah dengan warna hitam di ujung yang sedang tengkurap di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan laptop.

"Nanti saja, aku belum dapat _checkpoint_." Jawab pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kagami itu. Tampaknya ia sedang asyik memainkan sebuah _game_ membunuh para _zombie_ yang kini sudah ada _action movie_-nya. "Aku mau beli burger saja." Tambahnya tanpa bergeming dari layar laptop.

Himuro, pemuda dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya itu menghela nafas. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan mungkin ia memarahi Kagami hanya karena telat makan dengan alasan main _game_. Toh otak pemuda itu sangat ia perlukan untuk melancarkan serentetan ide-ide tidak bijaknya.

"Baiklah, setidaknya kau harus menyiapkan strategi untuk 'mainan kami' besok."

"Hm." Terdengar suara _mouse_ yang ditekan dua kali. "Tenang saja." Kali ini suara _keyboard_ yang ditekan bergantian secara cepat. Sehingga menimbulkan suara gemelatuk yang berisik.

"YOSHAA! Akhirnya _checkpoint_ juga!" Teriak Kagami secara tiba-tiba sambil sedikit membanting _mouse_ kecilnya. Himuro yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Kurang mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda penggila _game_ yang dianggapnya jenius ini. Tapi... yah, biarlah. Selama rencananya dengan wanita pirang itu bisa tercapai dengan mulus, ia akan tetap menghormati Kagami.

"Oh, Kagami, kau sudah 'menyimpan' motormu kan?"

"Hm?" si merah menutup laptop yang sudah terasa panas setelah men-_shut down_-kannya dahulu. Kemudian berganti posisi menjadi duduk dan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi untuk meregangkan badan. "Sudah. Aku akan pakai yang hitam untuk kuliah nanti… Hoaaam~"

"Souka. Jangan lupa ganti _helm_-mu juga."

"Hoaaahmm... ya ya, tenang saja. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira."

Si poni miring tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat kuliah duluan." Himuro keluar kamar dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Perasaan... aku tidak bilang dia bodoh." Gumamnya polos sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk di dagu. Lalu mengendikkan bahu dan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut sebelum mata kuliahnya dimulai.

Setelah Himuro keluar dari kamarnya. Kagami kembali tiduran sebentar, ia benar-benar lelah. Semalam penuh ia lakukan untuk membobol salah satu _bank_ di tengah kota dan berakhir dengan acara kejar-kejaran dengan para polisi di sana. Heran, polisi-polisi itu seakan-akan tahu kapan mereka akan bergerak.

Yah ... sebenarnya tak heran juga, sih. Toh, zaman sudah berubah, sudah pasti polisi tambah canggih, baik teknologinya atau senjatanya.

Tapi tetap saja para polisi itu kalah canggih dari mereka.

Kagami beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Perutnya meraung meminta makan. Dengan enggan ia mencuci mukanya lalu turun menuju bagasi. Mengendarai motor hitam yang biasa ia bawa ketika kuliah.

Ah... ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah, ia masih punya dua jam lagi untuk pergi ke kampus. Masih banyak waktu sehingga setidaknya ia bisa makan burger sepuasnya di _Maji Burger_. Sampai perutnya penuh kalau perlu.

.

Setelah sampai di _Maji Burger_, Kagami memesan banyak sekali burger. Tak memedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang sedang makan di sana. Peduli amat, yang penting dia kenyang.

Kagami menaruh burger-burgernya di meja kosong, mulutnya ia buka lebar-lebar lalu menggigit burger itu dengan ganas. Ia tak menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk di depannya.

"Burgermu banyak sekali, apa bisa habis?" Kagami berhenti mengunyah burgernya, menoleh untuk mencari siapa yang berani mengkritiknya.

"Aku di depanmu." Tanpa pikir panjang, Kagami mengikuti perkataan orang itu, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke depan dan hampir saja ia menyemburkan burgernya ketika melihat ada orang di sana.

"_Doumo_." Sapa orang itu datar, sebelah tangannya memegang gelas plastik. Kagami menekuk alis heran, sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Kau... kau ngapain ada di sini? Ini tempat dudukku tahu." Ujar Kagami kesal. Dan ia semakin kesal ketika si pemuda berambut biru langit itu tak menggubris perkataannya.

"Aku yang pertama kali duduk di sini." Orang itu menyela.

"Heh, jangan bercanda!" Kagami yang kesalnya naik satu tingkat tak sadar telah berteriak sambil menggebrak meja. Membuat semua pengunjung yang ada di sana reflek menatapnya, menelisik orang bodoh mana yang membuat keributan di restoran cepat saji.

"Emosian sekali. Kamu hipertensi ya?" Celetuk si rambut biru, polos. Membuat perempatan urat muncul di kening lawan bicaranya.

"Kau...!" Tanpa ragu Kagami menyambar leher kaos pemuda tersebut karena geram. Niat hati ingin menikmati makanan, eh, malah hasilnya ia harus rela darah tinggian karena orang tak dikenal ini.

Merasa makin banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padanya, akhirnya ia berdecak dan melepaskan cengkraman. Lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Membuat keributan di tempat umum itu tidak baik, rambut merah-_san_."

_Oh _damn_!_ _Semalam aku mimpi apa sih?!_ batin Kagami nelangsa. Kenapa bisa tempat duduk favoritnya harus dibagi dengan si rambut biru yang sama sekali tak dikenal sebelumnya. Belum lagi komentar-komentar kecil yang tak disangka itu. Menghilangkan selera makan orang saja.

Akhirnya, Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Terserah kau." —dan lanjut memakan burgernya.

Selama Kagami makan, orang itu hanya diam. Sesekali orang itu menyesap minuman yang entah-apa-namanya. Kagami memerhatikan pemuda itu; dia kurus dan kecil, Kagami yakin dia pasti jarang makan.

Dengan tulus, Kagami memberikan burgernya pada orang itu. Hitung-hitung sedekah, lah. Walau dia maling tapi harus tetap baik hati.

"Apa ini?" yang diberi burger menatap Kagami heran.

"Burger, tentu saja. Dari tadi kulihat kau tidak makan. Anggap saja traktiran."

Orang itu menatap Kagami sebentar, senyum tipis ia sunggingkan. "Terima kasih... er..."

"Kagami, namaku Kagami." Kagami mengulurkan tangannya, meminta berjabat tangan.

Orang itu pun membalas uluran tangan Kagami. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa perkenalan itu adalah awal dari segalanya…

.

Karena asyik mengobrol, tak disangka Kagami sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam di _Maji Burger_. Matanya melirik arloji sekilas. Kira-kira sekitar empat puluh menit lagi mata kuliahnya akan dimulai. Ia harus segera berangkat.

"Kuroko, maaf tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku harus segera ke kampus." Kagami meneguk minumannya yang entah ia dapat darimana dan segera menyampirkan tas ranselnya.

"Hai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku Kagami-_kun_." Ujar Kuroko tulus. Karena mengobrol dengan Kagami, waktu istirahatnya jadi tinggal sedikit. Bersyukur ia ada teman mengobrol di jam istirahat hari ini.

"Ya, tidak masalah. _Jaa_."

Punggung besar itu kian lama kian menghilang di tengah kerumunan pembeli. Kuroko Tetsuya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil. Kalau di ingat-ingat, gaya orang tadi tidak berbeda jauh dengan _partner_ kerjanya. Tinggi badannya pun sepertinya hampir sama.

Ah, tapi ia tidak boleh berlarut-larut memikirkan persamaan mereka, atau atasan akan marah karena ia telat masuk kantor.

.

**#To be continued**

* * *

***glock**: pistol semi otomatis bentuknya tak beda jauh dengan pistol-pistol yang biasa digunakan oleh polisi

* * *

Um.. mind to review? Please~ :3

Review reader-tachi adalah sebuah kelangsungan hidup(?) bagi fict kami~ *nigou eyes* /najong


End file.
